


The Two Shades of Green

by JulieArchery107



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drug Use, Gen, Luigi being gone, Mario being depressed, My First Work in This Fandom, people are very sad in this, resurrection as a diffrent character, you might want to cry after reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieArchery107/pseuds/JulieArchery107
Summary: The Luigi they know, died after the fall. What they see now is just the letter "L". Can they bring him back? Or will they lose Mario as well?





	1. Save the princess

Luigi cursed under his breath as he limped towards the edge of the cliff his brother and princess Peach were currently standing at, yelling for him to hurry up.   
The poor green plumber had his right leg badly broken after a high jump and an unfortunate landing.   
When he finally reached the peak he realized that the only way out of this situation was to jump over to the other side.  
Bowser and his koopa army were getting closer every minute.   
“Okay.” Mario said in a confident tone. “I’ll jump first. Then Peach. Then Luigi.”   
The younger Marion brother swallowed the limp in his throat. “Mario I can’t-“   
“Yes you can!” The older brother placed a red clad hand on Luigi’s shoulder cutting him of mind sentence. “I believe in you bro.”  
Luigi smiled sadly feeling the reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.   
Mario smiled back brightly then did his infamous jump.  
“Mario wait! You don’t understand! I-“ This time the green clad plumber was cut off by Bowser’s angry yell a couple of meter’s behind him and the princess.  
“Come on Peach!” The elder plumber yelled from the other side. “I’ll catch you!” He assured looking the scared princess in the eye.  
“I…I don’t think I can…” The leader of the mushroom kingdom whispered her baby blue eyes looking at the endless space beneath the cliff. Suddenly she felt a warm hand quizzed her shoulder. She turned around to see Luigi smiling brightly at her.   
“Don’t worry.” He said softly, despite the fact that his leg hurt like a bitch. “Just close your eyes and jump. Mario will catch you. I promise.” He unlike anyone in the kingdom knew what it was like to be afraid of heights. Hell, for the first couple of adventures he had to close his eyes and pray he didn’t land on a spiked koopa’s shell whenever he made his jump. Of course being one of the two most famous jumpers quickly helped him overcome this fear, but that didn’t mean he forgot what it was like experiencing it.   
Still unsure Peach looked into the younger Mario brother’s bright blue eyes. They were sparkling with confidents for both his brother’s ability to save the young ruler and her strength in overcoming her phobia.   
She smiled back at him. How could she not trust those innocent, sapphire blue eyes? “Thank you Luigi.” Peach quizzed the plumbers hand back. “I needed that.”   
“Any time. Now go.” He urged looking over his shoulder on the incoming lizard army, worriedly.   
Nodding the proud princess of the legendary Mushroom Kingdom turned to face the cliff, closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath and jumped.   
Luigi watched as Mario with one swift movement caught Peach’s hand, and just when he was about to pull her up Bowser reached the peak of the cliff.   
“Die green mustache!” The koopa king yelled swinging his clawed paw at the younger plumber.  
Luigi barely missed the assault by jumping back a bit.   
“Yikes!” He screamed as he nearly fell, balancing on his good foot, with the injured one in the air.  
“LUIGI! LEAVE HIM ALONE BOWSER!” Both Mario and Peach couldn’t stand the fact that their friend was in danger and they could do nothing about it, because they themselves were still dandling from the cliff.  
But the evil king only smiled seeing the despair on his worst enemy’s face and sliced the air directly from above the poor plumber’s head making him go closer to the edge to avoid it.  
“Luigi you have to jump!” The red clad man yelled still struggling to pull up Peach’s slightly smaller form up to safety.  
“But-“ The younger tried to protest but his older brother was having none of it, as he cut him of once again.  
“NOW!”   
Luigi had no choice but to jump. Risking his life he turned his back to the koopa king and eyed the distance between him and his two friends.  
10 feet.  
Normally that distance was nothing. He could beat it in his sleep.  
Normally.   
But now he had a bad case of a broken leg that, to make things worse, was also his stronger one.  
The very one that bounced him off the ground when he jumped.  
Despite already knowing how his action is going to end, he slowly let his right leg take a bit of his weight from his left one.   
Immediately sharp pain shot from the wound making him hiss.   
There was no way the leg would hold his weight on its own, let alone bounce him up 6 feet in the air. He may be no Toadsworth but he knew when a leg was out of commission.   
Again the green plumber cursed his bad luck, then seeing no other option stepped back a couple of half-steps for the jump.   
Bowser was about to strike again, but before the claws hit their marks the younger Mario brother was already jumping.  
On his bad leg.  
The jump wasn’t strong enough and if Mario didn’t catch him before he could fall any further Luigi would be a plumber pancake now.  
“What the hell was that Luigi?!” The red clad plumber yelled angrily.  
“Sorry…” Luigi grunted through gritted teeth, trying his best not to cry out in pain. God his leg hurt so badly.  
“That was probably the worst excuse of a jump you EVER made!” The red clad hero continued to yell even though he saw his baby brother’s face twist in pain.   
“Mario my right leg is broken!” Luigi screamed while trying to push himself up from the sharp edges of the cliff with his good leg.  
“WHAT?!” Both Mario and Peach were shocked hearing the news.  
“I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t listen!” The older plumber was about to respond but Bowser’s evil laugh made him look up at the koopa, with anger burning in his blue eyes.  
“Looks like you’re in a tight spot now huh, Mario?” Bowser laughed his black heart out. “Even you can’t hold on to them forever, Mario.” He grinned at the hero’s glare. “You have to choose who gets the “pull up” and who gets the “fall down.”  
The red colored plumber swallowed a lump in his throat.  
This wasn’t supposed to end like this!   
He shouldn’t be choosing between the love of his life and his only living relative!  
This mission was supposed to end like it always has ended! With Bowser defeated and them safe and sound in the castle eating Peach’s delicious cake!  
Mario shook his head.  
This is wrong! ALL wrong!   
“Just let greene go!” The koopa king yelled pulling him out of thought. “He’s nothing but a coward anyway! Besides I don’t think anybody will notice that he’s gone! He’s just your overgrown shadow Mario! Nothing more!” That moment the red clad plumber could feel Luigi’s grip on his hand weaken.  
“Don’t you DARE Luigi!” Mario yelled his voice thick with panic, gripping his baby brother’s hand tighter.  
“Mario he’s right! Let go!” The green Mario brother let his hand go limp. “I’m nothing but a poor excuse of a hero and besides, the kingdom needs Peach more than it ever needed me!” Luigi was now pulling himself down with his good leg.  
“Don’t talk like that Weegee!” Mario almost screamed in horror when he felt his little brother’s hand slowly slip from his grasp. “None of this is true!” Tears made their way to the hero’s bright blue eyes as he pulled back with all his strength.   
But Luigi already knew the agonizing truth.  
Mario was always destined to save the love of his life Princess Peach.  
True, Rosalina said he also was one of the seven star children destined for greatness but he always thought of it as a mistake.   
After all, why would he be the ideal vessel for the chaos heart if he was truly meant to be a hero?  
With sadness he looked up at his older brother who was desperately trying to save both him and the princess.  
Oh Mario you were always the hero of this story. He thought moving his wrist in circles to free it from the older man’s grip. I was only a sidekick, a minion, a step to jump on when the cliff is too wide for you to beat alone. He felt his efforts slowly take effect as he pulled harder. Nothing more bro. Nothing more. Being a hero just isn’t in my blood Mario, but this world needs one so go on and…  
With great effort he managed to make his hand slip through the red plumbers iron grip.   
Time slowed down as he watched his brother and best friend (Peach) stumble backwards.   
As the cliff drew farther and farther away the fallen hero closed his eyes.  
He was ready now.   
…save the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

“The two shades of green.”  
Chapter 2  
“One’s funeral is the other’s rebirth.”  
Mario couldn’t believe this all was happening.  
They were all here.   
Him, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Toadsworth, Wario, Waluigi and even Bowser with his koopalings.   
Gathered in the giant, white church near Peach’s castle.   
At his baby brother’s funeral.   
He sniffed again looking at the unmoving dead body of the person he failed to protect.   
He looked so peaceful on that altar.  
With his beautiful blue eyes closed he looked as if he was asleep…just asleep.  
Mario swallowed a lump in his throat. If only he was just sleeping.   
Dressed in his usual clothes and his gloved hands wrapped together on his chest.   
Mario felt a bang of guilt evolve in his guts. It was his fault Luigi had to sacrifice himself to save the princess.   
If he just was a tad faster in pulling up Peach…if he just was a bit stronger…if he just cared to stop for a minute and actually listen to what the younger wanted to say…if only he was the brother the green plumber believed him to be, none of this would have happened.   
Toadsworth stepped to the pedestal and started to talk about what kind of person his fallen brother was, but Mario wasn’t listening, lost in a not so distant flashback.  
#Flash back#  
The moment the red plumber felt Luigi’s hand slip from his grip he felt gravity pull him back, heard Bowser’s shocked gasp and Peach calling his brother’s name with a pain filled voice.   
But Mario was having none of it.   
Without even checking on the princess he rushed towards the edge of the cliff trying to find an alternate way to get down.   
He needed to get to Luigi! NOW!   
When he finally found a road leading towards the stone ground beneath the cliff, he ran faster than one of his karts, not caring that the sharp edges of the stone wall were ripping his red sweater apart along with a bit of his muscles.   
Well hell! He can bleed all over the clothes! Mario no longer cared! Nothing mattered till he got to his fallen brother!   
Then he saw it. A wave of nausea hit his stomach like a slow-motion hit with a hammer.   
There it was.   
Luigi’s broken body.   
With shaky steps the older plumber walked over to the fallen Mario brother.  
Luigi’s trademark green cap laid next to his broken leg, as if to remind the red clad hero just what caused the younger one’s death.   
The broken leg his little brother tried to tell him about and the one he failed to acknowledge.  
With tears already streaming down his chubby cheeks he kneeled and gently lifted Luigi’s broken body to his laps, felling all the crushed bones under the overalls and green sweater.  
Mario moved his shaky, gloved hand across Luigi’s light-brown, messy hair so similar to his own, no wonder they were seen as twins.   
Why did you have to play hero Weegee?! He yelled mentally looking into the green plumber’s half-lid eyes.  
Once sparkly, happy, and innocent. Now dull, blank and dead.  
After not receiving any form of answer Mario squeezed his own eyes shut, then moved his hand to gently push his eye lids down.  
He couldn’t stand the ever forgiving look in those lifeless eyes.  
Even after death claimed him, Luigi still didn’t blame his older brother for anything.   
Mario looked away ashamed. He didn’t deserve that look.  
What could Luigi possibly do to deserve such a faith?  
Mario now more than ever wanted to be able to switch places with his little bro.   
So that their death can go the right order.   
When they were little Mario always believed he was going to die first. Hell he even made this his duty to insure the green hero will live longer. Why do you think he left him behind on so many adventures? Because Luigi’s body was always so fragile…so innocent and young. He simply didn’t want to face the death of his younger brother before he himself reached the Undewhere first.   
And now the very situation he tried so desperately to avoid was laughing in his face.  
With a pained whimper he lifted his brother’s limp, lifeless head and pressed his forehead to Luigi’s.  
The same thing he always did when he wanted to comfort his little brother when the younger hero was crying after a nightmare or because one of his flesh wounds reopened.   
He didn’t see Peach arrive a minute later, crying hysterically into her perfectly white gloves.   
He didn’t notice her rush over and weep into one of Luigi’s hands.   
Didn’t hear her begging the green plumber for forgiveness.  
He didn’t even see Bowser bow his head in a silent way to honor the fallen boy.   
#End of flashback#  
Peach watched Mario from her spot next to Toadsworth.   
He was lost in some kind of trance for he did not acknowledge Wario who was giving him his condolences.   
The red plumber’s eyes were bloodshot and had gray bags under them.   
When he finally regain his senses he nodded and even allowed the taller, fatter and uglier plumber hold him in a friendly embrace.   
But his eyes were not concentrated on Wario.   
No.  
They were looking into her own with that sad look of a kicked puppy and tears silently making their way down his cheeks.   
She looked away immediately, confident she saw Luigi in those eyes.  
Looking at her sadly with a comforting smile on his face. Trying desperately to cheer her up. Even after his own death.  
She pulled out a hanky and blew into it, trying to stop the wave of cries that were building up in her throat.  
The princess of the mushroom kingdom couldn’t believe her best friend was truly gone.  
Who was going to comfort her after an argument with Mario? Or hug her tightly when the fear of heights will kick in again?   
Who will giggle at her lame jokes? Who will listen patiently when she’ll call in the middle of the night crying her heart out to the phone? Who will she share her deepest secrets with without worrying for them to appear in the public newspaper the next day?   
Who?  
Peach knew who.  
Luigi.   
But he was gone now and she herself lost a very kind, brave and loyal friend.  
A best friend.   
That thought made her think to the last time she saw the green clad plumber alive.   
The last sight of his beautiful, baby blue, innocent eyes sparkling back at her along with that encouraging smile.  
The memory of the reassuring squeeze to the shoulder he gave her made Peach crack.  
She cried.   
Cried for Luigi to wake up. For him hug her and ensure that everything will be alright.   
She wanted him back so damn much.  
Suddenly warm arms warped themselves around her body.   
Her heart exploded with hope that the green plumber hear her plea and woke up to comfort her.  
The hope died the moment she saw the color of the sweater the person wore.   
It wasn’t Luigi.   
It was Mario. 

Bowser looked at his feet unable to face the consequences of his own actions.  
A dead body.  
An innocent dead body. Who he had insulted by calling a “poor excuse of a hero”.  
He felt disgusted by himself.  
Sure he wanted both plumbers out of his way.   
But he never meant to actually kill them.  
The great koopa king sighted. He had his issues with the red plumber but the green plumber was one of the very few people that tried to reason with him in a peaceful way instead of resorting with mindless violence.   
He wasn’t like his big brother.   
Strong, dumb, always sticking his fat nose into other people’s problems and hotheaded.  
No.  
Luigi was timid, calm, smart and a pacifist.  
He never saw violence as an answer to all the world’s problems, he believed that everything can be solved peacefully.  
Bowser snorted sadly.  
Out of the two of them he most lastly deserved to die.  
I’m sorry Luigi. He thought taking his kids out for the funeral was over.

@At night after the funeral@  
The body laid still on the stone table.  
It was going to stay there till they decide to place it in the grave.   
The body’s golden heart was silent. Dead.  
Luigi always had the purest of hearts out of all beings in the kingdom. But even he has secrets from his past he’d like to forget.  
And like in most cases the past had a strange way to catch up to the plumber. Even after he was dead.  
For the catacomb walls were once again echoing with the sound of a beating heart.   
The chaos heart once merged with Luigi’s pure one was reborn.  
It moved around a little the body’s ribcage trying to find a perfect place to settle in.  
When it was comfortable the dark heart pumped dark blood though the body’s veins, reawakening it from its slumber and inspecting it for injury.  
As it suspected the body was severely damaged by a large fall that killed its predecessor.   
Using its energy and black magic it began healing the body long promised to it by both Count Bleck and Dimentio.   
The heart smirked to itself.   
Luigi’s body was indeed perfect for it and its plans for he had something he tried to hide from everyone.  
Hatred for his older and more famous brother Mario.   
Suddenly it felt a disturbance in the search for inspection.  
Something in the green clad plumber’s body was not perfect and wrong. Something good.  
With worry in it the chaos heart began searching the source of the insecure feeling it felt.  
After a minute it found the cause of the trouble.   
The eyes.  
It was the eyes.  
So innocent, so kind, so helpful, so encouraging, so disbelievingly good.   
So beautifully blue.   
Forever cloaked in the color of hope.  
The heart growled mentally.  
This had to change.  
With a bit of its power it pumped the blood that carried the hearts dark magic towards the eyes.  
They began to turn blank. Fading from the innocent blue to the unforgiving silver.   
As the action was complete the legendary heard allowed itself some rest.   
Tomorrow Mr.L will rise again.


	3. Cloaked figure and his MetaYoshi

“The two shades of green.”  
Chapter 3  
“Cloaked figure and his MetaYoshi.”   
“LUIGI!” Mario shot to a sitting position, sweat covering his sweat, breath deep and labored and his heart beating like crazy.   
Ignoring the fact that he probably woke up Yoshi, he bottled towards the door, nearly knocking it out of his frames. The older plumber ran towards his little brother’s room.  
He needed to confirm that this was all just a stupid dream.   
That Luigi is sleeping calmly in his bed.  
Safe and sound.   
Not lying in the catacomb, cold and lifeless.   
Dead.   
Mario shook his head as he ran.  
This had to be a nightmare! He yelled mentally. It just HAS to!   
He chuckled silently. Luigi will probably be furious when he’s going to wake him up in the middle of the night just because of a stupid nightmare.  
Mario could almost hear what his brother is going to say once he explains everything to him.   
“Relax Mario.” The Luigi in his mind rolls his beautiful, baby blue eyes at him. “It was only a bad dream. I’m fine and I’m not going anywhere. Now go back to sleep. I promise I’ll make you pasta for breakfast now let me sleep. ”   
That little vision made the hero run even faster.  
But all hope flew out of the window when he finally reached the door.  
Something was wrong.  
What was wrong you ask?  
He didn’t sense Luigi’s presence in the room.  
With a shaky hand he twisted the doorknob and gently pushed the door open.  
He was greeted by a large light green painted room and an empty, neatly done bed.  
An empty feeling filled Mario’s heart.  
So it wasn’t a dream. He thought sadly and was about to leave when something in the back of his head made him stop.  
There was something wrong with his baby brother’s room.   
He turned on the light and walked in looking it over with a critical eye.  
As always Luigi’s room was extremely neat:  
His lemon green lamp had a new light blob, his carpet was nicely vacuumed, his dark brown desk was not covered in papers like Mario’s was, his floor was so perfectly cleaned he could practically see his reflection in it and his curtains were freshly taken out of the dryer a day ago. Mario figured the last one because they were still smelly with the flower washing liquid they used.  
It seemed normal but the elder brother saw the imperfections Luigi would never leave unnoticed.  
For example the wardrobe where the green plumber had his clothes in was slightly opened with one of the many overalls sticking out of it.   
Not to mention the wide open window.  
Did Luigi opened it before they left to save princess Peach? Mario took of his trade mark white glove and held the now naked hand in the air. No the air would be colder if he did. The red clad hero thought frowning.  
There was only one logical explanation.  
Somebody broke into his baby brother’s room and stole something.  
Growling at the already long gone impostor Mario walked up to the wardrobe hoping to find out what was taken. With one swift movement he swung it open.  
Nothing seemed to be missing. Frowning the red plumber counted the overalls again.   
18\.   
They both had 19 pairs of those clothes. One pair Luigi took to his grave so everything was fine right?  
Wrong.  
Mario pushed the visible overalls aside where he knew the younger kept the “Mr.L costume” from their adventure against Count Bleck and the Void.   
The problem is the black version of Luigi’s clothes was nowhere in sight.   
Okay so the theft broke in through the window and took Mr.L’s costume. Mario analyzed closing his eyes in concentration. But what would someone want with those clothes? He thought deeply. They’re not valuable and there’s clearly more expensive things in this room they could have taken. Mario shivered when a blow of cold air blew from outside.  
Hurriedly he rushed over to the window to close it.   
Once he completed the action he looked at the woods it gazed at.  
Luigi always liked the sight of trees and plants. He said it inspired him to draw his pictures of nature.  
He gave the woods one last glance before turning to finally leave the room when once again something stopped him.  
Slowly turning his head to look at the woods he saw what stopped him.  
There was a dark hooded figure standing on one of the branches.   
Staring back at him for beneath the hood.  
They stared at each other for a minute before the figure nodded its head and ran into the forest.  
Mario didn’t waist a second. Like a rocket he ran downstairs in hopes to catch the cloaked figure he was sure was the theft.  
But once he reached the entrance the figure was long gone.  
“DAMN IT!!!” Mario yelled throwing his red cap to the ground and stomping on it in utter frustration.  
@Somewhere in the woods@  
He didn’t know what made him stay and look at the red clad hero close the window.   
It just felt…necessary somehow.  
He could tell the room the mysterious voice in his head told him to rob didn’t belong to the infamous Mario.   
Not only because the colors didn’t match but because the overalls in the wardrobe were much too big for him.  
From the look in the man’s eyes he could see something bad happened to the owner of the green room who, for reasons unknown to him, had his overalls in the far back of the dark brown wardrobe.  
When he was certain he locked the man’s gaze with his own he nodded his head as condolences.  
Death was written all over Mario’s face.  
Then he rushed back to where he came from.   
To the forest.  
You can imagine his shock when he woke up in a catacomb, a place meant for the dead, with his muscles sore and head pounding like a wild animal in a cage.  
It wasn’t easy for him to escape a place opened only from the outside, but somehow he managed to trick the two toads that came to, apparently, collect his body by knocking them out cold once they stepped out of the building and with new found magic powers erase their memory.  
That’s when he realized that if they locked him in a burial place he must be considered dead.   
That and the fact that he had completely different clothes on.  
Growling quietly in frustration he wondered who could possibly possess his clothing.   
He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.   
A voice deep within informed him that his overalls, mask, gloves, sweater, belt, hat, shoes and bandana were in the house of the infamous hero Mario. Precisely in the room with the view on the Always Green Forest.  
So with nothing else to do he headed towards the house, keeping a low profile even though it was the middle of the night.   
And now here he was. Already comfortable with his clothes on in the middle of the forest.   
He knew what he had to do but for this mission he’s going to need a transport.  
Grinning he pressed some buttons on a hidden remote that he hid in his shoe in case he got separated from his other invention and needed to get to his crew fast.  
It wasn’t the remote for Brobot.   
No.  
That machine was just a prototype. What he’s summoning now is his greatest invention so far.  
After a minute he heard the sound of rocket engines somewhere above his head. Soon the machine landed before him.  
It was a metal Yoshi.  
“Hello MetaYoshi.” He said his voice sounding darker and deeper even to him. The metallic dinosaur barked happily and started to lick his creators face as a greeting. Mr.L allowed a small smile to appear on his stone cold face.   
It wasn’t a normal metal lizard you see.  
Mr.L made sure the robot could change to whatever he wanted it to. He accomplished it by using over a billion microscopic robots that could take any shape in a matter of seconds as well as copy the subject’s strengths and abilities.  
MetaYoshi was all silver, its skin gleaming with the moonlight. His eyes glowing with the color of the sun and large wings folded neatly on its back.   
“Alright my loyal friend.” He said putting his hooded cape back on covering his face as he petted the robot on its large slick to the touch nose. “We need to get to Darkland fast. You think you can manage partner?”  
MetaYoshi grinned and made a bunch of happy sounds along with wiggling its large metal tail, glad it could be some help to its master.   
Mr.L couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s enthusiasm as he walked up to the larger than average lizard and climbed up to its back.  
Once he was comfortable he gave the robot a gentle press with his legs to let him know he can take off.  
MetaYoshi grinned again then spread his ginormous wings and with their help leaped to the air.   
“To King Bowser’s kingdom MetaYoshi.” Mr.L whispered gripping the handle on the Yoshi’s saddle. “We need his help in completing our task.”  
The metallic dinosaur nodded and flew towards the dark kingdom with all the speed its engines could master.


	4. Chapter 4

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 4

"Remember me? Yoshi's memories."

Kamek looked at his king who was sitting on the large spiky throne with a distant look on his face, worriedly.

The monarch was greatly troubled by something but wouldn't tell the magikoopa no matter how much the elder asked him to.

The wizard frowned.

Not even the thought of capturing the beautiful princess Peach seamed to cheer the king up.

The wizard had a feeling it had something to do with the green plumber's death.

He himself couldn't care less about it. Just another obstacle out of the way to claiming the princess and obtaining control over Mushroom Kingdom.

He just wished it was Mario instead.

"My royal wickedness, is everything all right?" He asked trying to gain Bowser's attention.

He didn't get an answer.

"Are you planning an invasion on the Kingdom?" Kamek asked again.

Bowser let out a deep breath but didn't turn to face his old caretaker.

"We won't be invading this week Kamek." The fact that the usually fired up king didn't even snarl left the old wizard speechless.

"But m-master w-why?"

"Because it's unfitting to attack an enemy that's grieving." Bowser said calmly still staring at the nothingness. "I don't know what's wrong with me Kamek." He said rubbing his temples. "I feel as if I killed a boy instead of one of those annoying plumbers." He said feeling the guilt building up in his stomach. Luigi was just that innocent. He thought, then shook his head, growling at his own weakness. "Kamek am I going soft?" Bowser asked looking at his onetime father-figure for an honest answer.

The elder was about to give it to him but was silenced by the larger koopa's paw.

"My king? What's wrong?" Ye questioned alarmed, pulling out his magical wand. Again he was silenced. This time by a quiet: "Shut up Kamek."

The magikoopa may not hear it but Bowser did.

From the deep, dark corner of his throne room. Where his vision didn't reach.

A steady sound of someone flipping a coin with his finger.

The king immediately spotted the pattern in the, metal hitting fingernail, sound.

It was a massage.

In the Morse code.

Bowser closed his eyes and concentrated on the rhythm.

A minute later he had his message:

'Make-the-koopa-wizard-go-away.-We-need-to-talk.'

He nodded his head to give the person in the room a sign he agreed. "Kamek. Leave us."

The old koopa looked at his king shocked. Did Bowser louse his mind?

"B-But M-my K-king-"

"NOW!"

The magikoopa knew better than to disobey the king's so he hurriedly left the throne room.

As soon as he heard the door close Bowser turned his head to the shadowy corner.

The sound stopped.

"Alright we're alone. You can come out now." He said narrowing his eyes to slits as if it could help him see better.

An amused chuckle filled the darkness before him.

"I must admit you surprise me King Koopa. I never thought you had it in you." The voice was familiar to the Koopa king. Only something told him it used to be softer. "To grieve after a death of a long time enemy." Bowser could see a pair of dangerous looking, silver eyes that were so metallic-colored they almost glowed in the darkness. "Some would think you'd do everything to ensure this day to happen and jet…you still feel bad." The coin started flipping again.

Bowser growled. "Quit the yapping and show yourself!"

The figure chuckled again and stepped closer to the light. "Always the demanding aren't you?"

The Koopa king's eyes widened at the familiar body built. "W-Who a-are y-you?" He demanded balking away slightly. I-It c-can't b-be. No. H-He's dead! I saw him fall!

The figure smirked a bit as he stepped fully into the light. "You seriously don't remember me 's-fooled-by-the-guy-who-jumps-a-lot?"

#In Mario's house#

Yoshi looked at the photo album in his hands. Tears making their way slowly down his green reptilian cheeks.

It was the album of his life.

The album started with the picture of a confused Luigi finding his egg in a basket before their front door.

Mario was just cleaning the camera preparing it for Peach's upcoming birthday party so he used the moment to steal a picture.

Yoshi then turned the page.

The next picture was from the day he hatched. It presented an already born Yoshi cuddling to Luigi's chest who at the time was part glaring at his brother part hiding his eyes from the flash with his free hand (the other occupied by the baby dino) made by the camera.

Yoshi remembered that it really hurt his eyes.

The pic under was taken ten weeks after his hatching. It presented the green plumber trying desperately to feed the baby dino some mashed fruit with a spoon which the youngster decided to play decoration man.

Yoshi managed to chuckle at the ever-so-dirty green Mario brother all covered in dinosaur food.

Luigi was glaring again at his red clad brother, a thick vein already popping on his forehead, with the empty spoon in his hand. By the quality of the shot Yoshi figured Mario himself was probably tearing apart with laughter.

The third picture was taken the same day only a few seconds later and it showed Luigi yelling angrily and throwing a ball of mashed apples at the camera.

Chuckling sadly Yoshi turned the page.

The fourth pic was taken when he was already a year old. It was made when he was learning how to walk. Mario was behind him ready to launch and help the baby dino in case he fell while Luigi was in front encouraging his baby self to come to him with a smile and open arms.

He saw Daisy in the corner having the 'aww so cute' look on her face so Yoshi figured Peach was the one behind the camera.

The next page hold one of his personal favorite pictures.

It was made the night after the dino's first birthday and Yoshi remembered it like it was yesterday…

#Flashback#

"Aww why I have to go to sleep?" The birthday dinosaur blurred looking at his father from his place in the green clad man's arms. The party was still going strong and he didn't like the idea of leaving just jet.

Luigi chuckled. "It's late Yoshi and you want to grow big and strong don't you?" He said flipping the light's in the little dino's blue colored room and walking in.

"But me wanna play with uncle Malleo and aunty yummy and flower." Yoshi whined at the sight of his bed. It was hard for the one-year-old to say the words "Mario", "Peach" and "Daisy" so he just called them: "Malleo", "Aunty Fruit" and "Aunty Flower".

"I know Yoshi but its well past your bedtime and there's a new day tomorrow. And uncle Malleo promised he'll show you his go-kart remember?" Luigi said covering the dino in warm blankets.

"Oh rite." The green lizard blurred as he lied his head on his head on his pillow. The promise of seeing a real race car was tempting but the dino didn't want to give up without a fight. "Will you read me a story daddy?" He asked looking at Luigi with his big blue eyes pleadingly.

"Daddy".

That was the first word he didn't misspell and Luigi was quite proud of it.

The green clad plumber knew he couldn't resist the young ones 'puppy dog eyes' so he simply sighted and walked up to the bookshelf. "Alright but only one okay?"

#End of flashback#

Up to this day Yoshi remembered the warmth of Luigi's body as they laid together in his tiny bed.

He himself snuggling to the man's chest sucking his thumb, enjoying the closeness of his father and the feeling of security it provided.

The picture showed Luigi who fell asleep during the story, with his head resting on the wall behind him, and a bit of saliva slowly making its way down the edge of his mouth with his baby self, holding to his green sweater a sleep as well.

Yoshi closed the album with tears like two waterfalls hitting the books covers.

"I miss you daddy." He blurred.


	5. Chapter 5

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 5

"The partnership of two villains."

Bowser was looking down at the dark clad man with large disbelieving eyes.

He looked a LOT like a certain plumber that passed away not so long ago, but didn't act or dress like him at all.

Luigi would never have the guts to face him alone without Mario being somewhere nearby.

This guy stood there with his hands crossed on his chest, as if facing a giant fire breathing lizard was nothing special.

Luigi wore a grass-green sweater, blue overalls and green hat as his standard wardrobe.

This guy chose the same type of clothing only in much darker shades, like black, gray and dark green.

Luigi whenever he looked him in the eye, always seemed to be petrified and frozen by his evil glare.

This guy had those silver, slightly glowing eyes behind that mask, half-lid as if wanting to indicate just how uninterested he really is.

Hell they even smelled the same!

But are not the same. Bowser told himself, shaking his mighty mane. The green plumber is dead. He growled at himself. So stop thinking about him. Then he sighted regretfully. It won't bring him back.

He then looked back at the man before him.

So who is this man? Why is he here? What does he want?

Suddenly, as if remembering something, the koopa king looked at the masked individual before him, leaning closer to do so. Earning a confused eyebrow from the said individual at their enclosed distance.

Didn't I meet this guy before? He asked himself rubbing his chin in thought. "Mind telling me your name boy?"

Bowser couldn't help himself, he just had to call him "boy". He reminded him to much of Mario's younger brother.

The masked individual growled at the word "boy". "I assure you I am no kid Koopa King." He snarled coldly. "People know me as Mr.L. the Green Thunder! One of Count Bleck's most promising minions." He tilted his dark-green hat with an evil spark in his silver eyes.

That's when something in Bowser's head "clicked".

He remembered where he saw this man before.

It was during the mission to save dimensions from a crazy, suicidal madman called Count Bleck, who wanted to destroy them because he couldn't find the love of his life.

The koopa king will always remember that mission because it was one of the very few ones he had to team up with Mario (much to his everlasting shame), in order to survive.

Luigi, hypnotized to act like Mr.L, appeared somewhere in the middle of it. Loud, obnoxious, cocky and annoying as hell.

But this man, even though they shared the same name, didn't even act like the Mr.L he knew.

Instead of being loud, he was quiet and calculating.

Instead of being obnoxious, he was laid back and analyzing.

Instead of being cocky, he seemed to treat himself and enemies equally, acknowledging the fact that he can be weaker.

Instead of being annoying, he silent for most of the time, waiting for Bowser's next question.

In other words this wasn't Luigi and it wasn't Mr.L.

This someone was a completely different person.

And that fact disturbed the Koopa king almost as much as that strange, powerful dark magic aura he felt that was emitting from, what looked like, the man's chest. Presumably his heart.

Bowser raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't think even Kamek had access to such powerful black magic. And he was no weak magician.

"What do you want Mr.L?" He suddenly asked wanting to get this over with as fast as possible, not comfortable with talking to a supposed-to-be dead man, that in addition was surrounded by magic to powerful for his best magikoopa to control.

Mr.L could feel he was growing uncomfortable once he sensed the dark magic floating around him like a protective armor, ready to be used if ever needed. The man in dark green almost chuckled at the big lizard's venerability.

"There's a certain idem of mine that's now in the Mushroom kingdom's most protected area. What I want is to simply get it back." Bowser growled at his answer making the dark magic surrounding the dark green man move faster in alertness.

"Then why don't you get it yourself?" The koopa king asked rising and curious eyebrow.

"Because my large lizard friend, if I walk in Mushroom Knox like an everyday visitor it will catch the attention of a certain hero in red. And confronting him right now is the last thing I need." Mr.L made sure the koopa understood what he's saying before continuing. "You on the other hand will be something normal to them. It won't be the first time you kidnap or steal something now will it? Besides…by the way people react to me thus far I'd think my sudden appearance would cause something close to panic."

Bowser agreed on the last part. Yes it would cause panic, but not because of his dark clothing or in-human silver eyes.

No.

It's because he's supposed to be dead and buried.

Yes, Mario made sure everybody knew who Mr.L was after they returned from Flipside, so they would know its Luigi and not some sick impersonator, and contact him in case he began to cause trouble.

"Even if I agree to retrieve whatever you want me to what's in it for me?" The koopa king asked folding his hands on his plastron.

Mr. L thought for a minute. There was nothing he could offer the large lizard that would make him agree to his plan.

"Is there anything in particular you would want from me Bowser?" Having no other choice he asked.

The koopa ruler thought about it for a second.

He could use another magician in his army, and seeing just how powerful this man's magic is he might be even stronger than both Kammy and Kamek.

And he did remember Luigi using a powerful move called "Thunderhand" on him on a few occasions. The large burns it caused were double the intensity of Mario's Firebrand so the large koopa knew who the stronger Mario brother was from his own experience.

He smiled. Yes this man is a walking powerhouse just waiting for him to reach out and use it.

"Actually I want you to do something for me in return for that "item"." He finally said making eye contact with the dark plumber.

"Oh?" Mr.L raised an eyebrow. He was expecting to be forced into the lizard's army, not…asked for a favor. "And what would that be?"

Bowser leaned closer to the black version of Luigi.

"When you finally cross paths with that annoying pest Mario make sure he never jumps again."

Mr.L laughed. He should have expected that from someone as simple minded as King Koopa.

He them tilted his hat and smirked and the large lizard.

"Consider it a promise."


	6. Chapter 6

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 6

"Mario's new job."

"I'm so happy you decided to get yourself a job here in Mushroom Knox!" Squealed an exited toad walking besides the new worker down the dark hall. "Everyone will be so excited to work with you (Yes in my Fanfiction his last name is JumpMan. Deal with it.)"

Mario only rolled his eyes at the manager. He thought once he officially retires from being the "Hero of the mushroom kingdom" his fans will die down a little. Situations like this one made him wonder why things never go the way he wanted them to.

"Having such an experienced he-uh-guardian in our ranks will definitely make the visitors feel safer." The small toad corrected herself after seeing the look on the, once, red clad hero's face.

Mario completely changed after facing through the first nightmare he had about Luigi, which resulted in him locking himself in his brother's mansion and crying himself to sleep when he was sure nobody was listening.

He doesn't like when people call him "hero" because he feels unworthy of that title, instead giving it to Luigi who, in his eyes, did what a real hero would do. Something he should have done.

And when somebody actually has the nerve to call him a hero, he simply points to the green cap he wore instead of his traditional red one and corrects them by saying:

"He was the real hero. I was only a wannabe."

He quitted wearing his traditional red sweater and blue overalls instead changing them into a long cream colored coat and dark gray trousers, because the reminded him so much of his failure and inability to save his younger sibling.

He even went so far as to quit hero-ing all together, leaving all the dirty work to Yoshi and Capitan Toad.

Now whenever Bowser attacks and does something stupid, he simply ignores him and goes to his new daily job.

And his character changed as well.

He's no longer cheerful and happy, only wears a permanent poker face.

'Now I know what you felt every time I left you at home alone.' Mario thought ignoring the happy, fan babble from his new boss, as she led him to his guar post. The cold feeling of being alone is like you said, crushing. To think you felt that way almost 75% of your life… 'What have I done to you, little brother?'

Whenever he asked that question his mind would answer in Luigi's voice:

Nothing. You just didn't save me.

"Here's your post ." The manager's squeaky, screechy, toad-like voice pulled him out of thought. What she showed him was the guard post that was the closest to the Golden Safe.

Instead of wasting his breath on a snort he simply rolled his eyes.

Of course they would give him that spot. Was there ever any doubt?

He was known for being the kingdom's "ex-hero" who had saved the damn place more than once in his life.

If someone had to protect the kingdom's collection of the most dangerous objects and weapons used by enemies in order to destroy it, it would have to be him.

Normally Mario wouldn't mind that extra bit of trust he reserved, but now he was both tired of and annoyed by it.

The post was a simple little building placed before the Golden Safe. Occupied by a small bench, desk, a coffee machine, a few cups, some paper with pens and a giant cork board filled with fan letters all the toads must have left him after they heard he was coming to work with them.

Joy.

"Your work hours are on the cork board, right next to Penelope's love letter to you." The small, purple dressed toad with green spots giggled, pointing at a large pink note that covered half the board and a white tiny little corner that was sticking from beneath it.

He nodded, signaling that he spotted the paper.

"Oh and there will be a giant welcoming party for you get into the family, tonight. Everyone will be there!"

Mario wanted nothing more than to bang his head on the brown desk.

This is not what he expected his retirement life to be like.

People…er…toads were supposed to treat him like a normal person doing his job.

Instead they treated him like the chosen one he wasn't.

The hero of the mushroom kingdom.

Oh how he hated that title.

"Thanks but…no thanks." He said in the most monotone voice he could muster, hoping it will cool down her enthusiasm.

"Oh." She frowned. "Well you're always welcome if you want to come." Almost immediately she recovered from his little resignation.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Was his only answer.

When she left he thought this was the last distraction he would get during his duty as guard.

Little did he know that a certain koopa king was lurking outside the building.

Waiting for a clear opening and having no idea who he will meet once he gets inside


	7. Chapter 7

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 7

"At least you got what you wanted."

Bowser smirked under his nose.

It was about one in the morning and every light in the legendary Mushroom Knox was off.

Well… all except for the one in the room he was going to rob.

It seemed that his Koopa scouts were right for once, the manager did get a new guard for the "Golden Safe".

The one he was used to, named Barry, was always asleep by now.

Looks like the Newby was actually trying to do his job properly, unlike his senior companions from the lower levels that were sleeping.

It didn't really matter nor change anything.

He's still going to get that thing he promised Mr.L, no matter how awake the guard was.

And besides, he always enjoyed a good challenge.

Being as quiet as his large body let him, he walked up to the door, careful not to wake up the two guardian chain-chomps, Russell and Wanda, that were sleeping right next to it.

Grinning at his luck he pulled out one of his many gadgets from the side of his shell.

It was small enough for him to cover it up completely with his giant paws and it looked like a box with a few buttons, red, green and yellow, and a short metal stick-looking thing, sticking out of it on the top.

He called it "The EverKey" since it was able to open just about any door that had a key to it, no matter the size or the shape.

And, like always, it didn't fail. He'd have to thank Ludwig for that later. The brat was too smart for his own good.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, careful not to wake the guards that were "guarding" the place, he made his way towards the stairs leading to the "Golden Safe".

This is going to be a simple mission, unlike the one he was always occupied by.

All he needed to do was go inside the safe and take out something Mr.L described as a black book.

When the dark green clad man suggested that for the first time, he was skeptical that an awfully simple task, such as this one, is worthy to be fulfilled by a royalty like him.

But a look at the large teeth of a certain metallic tyrannosaurus rex, which was about half the size of Peach's castle, quickly told him to drop the idea of complaining.

Shaking his head he quietly made his way to the tallest level of the fortress.

Again the presents of light reminded him that the guard was still very awake and could pose a threat to the mission if he's not careful.

Using his amazing sneaking skills, that weren't usually possessed by lizards his size, he began sneaking towards the little building-like guard post, while still being hidden in the shadows.

He heard the sound of hot liquid hitting porcelain and the delicious scent of coffee reached his nose not long afterwards, making him wish he too could have a sip.

Shaking his head he reminded himself that there was no time for this! He has to take out the guard while he still has the advantage of being unnoticed. He can always grab a coffee once he gets back home.

And with that thought firmly in his mind, the large Koop king turned his focus back to the guard who, fortunately, decided to sit in front of the safe with his back to the lizard.

And Bowser didn't even see him walk out of his little nest. He growled silently. Sneaky little bastard.

The man was wearing some kind of hat on his head, the king couldn't make out the color because the light that shined from the small building casted a shadow over it, though he had to admit it looked… kinda familiar.

The guard didn't look tall and muscular like his predecessor did, only small and pudgy. Just like…

That's when something unheard of happening in buildings happened, he stepped on a stick.

That caused both of the men to jump, startled.

The guard, because he probably didn't realize he wasn't alone and Bowser, because he didn't think he'd step on a stick in a place like this.

Kicking himself for that stupid mistake, the Koop king prepared for battle, for the man will soon spot his large figure lurking in the shadows.

He wasn't afraid of confronting the guardian. At home he and Kamek wet thought all possible strategies the man could possibly use when he spots him.

There was no way he was losing this fight.

The problem was… he wasn't expecting him to be the guard.

"Bowser?!" the man yelled in disbelief. "What the hell are you DOING HERE?!''

He could ask him the same question.

"M-Mario?" he gasped.

What the hell?!

There, right in front of him, stood his greatest archenemy Mario, looking even more surprised than he did.

The Koop king had no idea what in the Mushroom world, was he doing here instead of in some other random house doing what he does best, plumbing.

That's when he realized that… this was not Mario.

At least not the one he came to know.

His Mario didn't look like he let somebody just beat the crap out of him because he thinks he deserves the beating.

His Mario didn't have bags under his blue, tired eyes.

His Mario didn't look like he was killed, chewed up by a chain-chomp, spat out and brought back to life as a zombie.

His Mario didn't wear somebody' else's clothes instead of his.

His Mario didn't give up on his 'hero's duty' after a tragedy.

His Mario never lost a brother.

His Mario never did or experienced any of those things.

But this one clearly did.

He looked even worse than during Luigi's funeral.

He was thinker, looked sicker and more exhausted, even though most people didn't see that because he was a flawless actor, his clothes dirty and longing for a good wash up, he even had a large purple bruise on his uncovered arm.

In other words, he was close to snapping for good.

Bowser wondered why that arm was uncovered.

The other seemed fine, covered up by the sleeve of the cream colored coat.

That's when he noticed a needle sticking out of his hand.

"Since when do you do that?" he asked, swallowing loudly, not likening the raspy sound of his own voice.

Did Mario really shock him this badly?

The once-red-clad-hero blinked in surprise, his eyes becoming cloudy in confusion. "What?"

"Since when do you do drugs?" He asked again, loud enough for even Mario's high brain to understand.

The plumber didn't answer for a good portion of time, before snapping in anger:

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" He yelled. "THIS IS EXACTLY HOW YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO END UP! YOU SATISFIED YET?! I HIT ROCK BOTTOM! YOU WON! I'M FUCKING POWERLESS TO STOP YOU! WHY DON'T YOU GO KIDNAP THE PRINCESS?! THE PATH IS ALL CLEAR! YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU AWLAYS WANTED TO FOR ALL THOSE YEARS, WITHOUT ME THERE TO STOP YOU! WITHOUT ANYONE TO STOP YOU!"

Bowser didn't know how to react to such a rant so he only managed a quiet "I…I know."

But Mario wasn't done yet. "THEN WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE?!" There was no more anger in his voice, only rage. "YOU'RE FOLLOWING ME LIKE A FUCKING LOST PUPPY EVERYWHERE I GO! NO MATTER WHERE I LOOK, I ALWAYS END UP FACING YOU! THE PRINCESS IS NOT EVEN HERE DAMN IT!"

The Koop king has known Mario JumpMan for more years than he cares to admit but he never ever during their long rivalry, has seen him this angry and broken.

He's weaker than I thought. He thought to himself.

While he was silent Mario continued to break.

"I'M SICK OF THIS BOWSER! SO DAMN, FUCKING SICK! OF YOU, THIS KINGDOM AND THIS ENORMOUS FUCKING GUILT THAT I HAVE TO CARRY FOR THE BOTH OF US!"

This last sentence took the larger male by surprise.

He tried to hide it but it seems that he's a terrible actor.

"OH DON'T LOOK SO SHOCKED AND SURPRISED YOU FRICKING KOOPA SCUM! I MAY BE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T MANAGE TO PULL HIM UP, BUT IT WAS YOU WHO MADE HIM JUMP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Bowser didn't know what to answer.

So he didn't.

"FACE IT KOOPA, YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS I AM!" That last shout seemed to take the last bit of the ex-hero's strength, for he switched to whispering the next sentence.

"But making you realize that won't bring him back, won't it Bowser?" the Mario brother said to the ground. "Not even your pathetic magic can make him live again." His voice was beginning to break. "Even if I kill you, Luigi's eyes won't shine again."

A minute of silence.

"It seems that no matter what I do, I can't fix the mistake we both made.''

Bower silently agreed to that.

"But… at least you got what you wanted." With that Mario stepped by him to the stairs, leaving a guilty koopa and a unguarded Golden Safe behind him.

One last whisper was heard from behind the koopa king.

"To bad it wasn't me."


	8. Chapter 8

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 8

"Even the best lies, can't be called the truth."

Mr. L growled irritated, as he watched Bowser just walk out of the Fort, from his hiding spot on the mountain, after Mario left his post.

The koopa king turned out to be more affected by that "Luigi" guy's death than he thought he was, which wouldn't be much of a problem, if he'd just grab the book.

Now he'll have to go get it himself.

Taking the lunette of his eye, he rubbed his chin with his glowed fingers.

The coast seemed to be quite clear without the depressed JumpMan guarding it, but he couldn't afford the risk of being caught just yet.

He still had no information about the continued existence of the seven Pure Hearts and their current location. Without being sure those artefacts weren't destroyed during the last time he saw Count Bleck, he can't spring the later steps of his plan in to action.

If the hearts still exist, he needs to destroy them before moving on to step 3.

For now, all he needs is that book.

And it looked like he'll just have to risk stepping into the open and taking the book himself.

Growling he threw the lunette into the air, where it swiftly changed into a metal version of Yoshi.

Mr. L smiled at his robot companion and rubbed the dino's smooth nose.

"I'll have to go solo for a second, my friend." He whispered to MetaYoshi. "Stay alert. When I whistle three times I expect you to be ready for a swift get away, understood?"

The metal dinosaur nodded cheerfully, earning him an approving pat in the head.

"All right then." The dark-green clad man nodded to himself. "This shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes." He said more to himself than to his companion as his mind worked on a fast way to get inside without being seen by the, now, alert night guards. "But if I take longer than that…make sure there's nothing left of that building. Not a single brick. Can I count on you?"

MetaYoshi nodded, enthusiastically.

"Good." Mr. L gave his friend one last pat in the nose.

Then he jumped down the mountain, heading carefully towards his destination.

#with Mario #:

Growling, he struggled to place one foot after the other.

His head was pounding from caffeine, adrenaline and heroine so much, he could barely concentrate on where he's going.

And his stomach was already growling loudly in protest, after getting nothing but a small cup of coffee to feed his hurting muscles.

He wanted to go home, forget the conversation he shared with Bowser.

But he knew his pride and conscious, won't let him.

He promised Peach and his new boss that he'll protect the "Golden Gate", and, try as he might to ignore it, his conscious won't let him sleep, till he keeps his promise or dies trying.

A part of him regretted being such a "born hero" at times. So far it never did him any good. All his heroism ever did, was kill his baby brother.

Because, if he didn't take up the mantel of "hero", Luigi would still be alive.

Sighting, he turned around and began making his way back to where he came from, cursing his conscious along the way.

#Back with Mr. L#:

Mr. L had to admit.

Those toad guards could be well organized when they wanted to be.

He smiled, still being hidden in the shadows.

Too bad they're still just toads.

Focusing the strange magic he now possessed, into his palm and prepared for the strike.

The five guards went down smoothly, not even making an attempt in screaming when the energy balls hit them.

Mr. L chuckled. It was as if they were so used to such treatment, that they practically added that to the training exercises.

Seeing that, once again, the coast is clear, Mr. L proceeded with his task by checking if one of the guards had the keys to the "Golden Safe".

He was rewarded for his brilliant plan, as it turned out the captain of the group had a spare set of said keys, hanging loosely along with the ones to his respected house.

Grinning under his mustache, the Green Thunder nodded to the unconscious leader with his hat as a small 'thank you', for making his job so much easier and headed up the stairs to get to the book, he needed so desperately.

#with Mario#:

He didn't know why he didn't just turn to the nearest bar, and drink himself to death, instead of making his wobbly legs carry him back to "Mushroom Knox".

There was nothing waiting for him there since the place probably got robbed by now without his protection, instead of the paycheck he'll receive by the end of this month. Which he'd get anyway whenever or not, he got the job right. His reputation still served him well.

Besides, it's not like he needed the money to get food. He had plenty of Peache's leftover cake in his fridge, and lasagna could be made from the simplest of ingredients.

No.

He needed the money, to get drugs.

They were all that kept him from killing himself, over grief.

They lulled him to sleep every night, and took the pain away during the day.

He knew taking them was damaging him from the inside, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He just wanted the pain to go away, for Luigi to stop calling out to him at night, for Peach to stop coming for 'unexpected visits' and…

Wait…

Was he seeing things?

"Luigi?" He asked the figure before him.

The figure tensed and turned to face him.

Blue eyes met silver.


	9. Chapter 9

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 9

"A piece of Luigi in Mr.L's heart."

#Mr. L's POV:

Smiling, I entered the Golden Gate. This was going to be easy.

I can't say I wasn't interested in the weapons this place offered but right now they were of no use to me. What I wanted, wasn't on the display for the visitor's to see. It was far too dangerous for that so those toad brined fools decided to place it at the end of the Safe, thinking it will be safer that way.

Poor, poor fools. I almost felt bad for them, almost.

I didn't know why, I suddenly picked up my speed. It's not like the toad guards were going to come down here and face me, they'd rather have Yoshi and Captain Toad do that. And I'm sure as hell Mario won't be arriving anytime soon.

So…why the rush?

And then I remembered what I told MetaYoshi to do, if the time I spent here went past ten to fifteen minutes.

Growling at my own stupidity, I began to run towards my destination.

After a minute of running…there it was, the Dark Prognosticus in all of its glory, glowing more and more as it senses the approach of the only one who can use it to its full potential. Smirking I reached out a hand towards it, feeling my heart urging me to hurry up and finally fulfill my destiny.

I didn't sense another person enter the room, nor did I expect it to be him.

Now, I wish I did pay more attention to my surroundings.

"Luigi?" A raspy voice asked, making me tense against my bitter judgment.

That name again…it's been haunting me ever since I left the catacombs. I don't know why every person that lies their eyes on me, yells that name and acts as if I'm some sort of ghost. It's not like…it's not like I look anything like that dead JumpMan. At least…I think I don't. But, then again…if I really didn't look like that "Luigi" guy…why would his brother call me that? Mario should know the difference between a total stranger and a sibling he grew up with…right?

I slowly turned around to face the red clad hero.

He looked…sick.

Blue eyes covered in a fog I only saw in drugged and drunk toads that lived on the streets of the mighty kingdom, pale skin covered in sweat that suggested a fast, irregular heartbeat, wobbly legs that can barely keep him from falling and to baggy overalls that were a perfect fit suggested an enormous loss of weigh in a very short time.

This man needs a hospital, both for physical damage and a mental institute.

He is in no condition to fight me.

Maybe he'd stand a chance if he was in the peak of his condition but now…all a fight with me will do to him is damage his body even more.

And that's not all.

The damage done to his body is far greater than what I saw in toads that just started doing drugs.

That meant he has been doing them for a longer period of time than a week.

I'm not a medical specialist but if anybody wanted my opinion on this, I'd say he's already a couple of months in…and nobody realized.

Either the princess is really as airheaded as people say, or he's just a great actor.

Sending him to the field in this condition, shouldn't even be a possibility! Let alone an active defense plan against enemies invading the kingdom!

I suddenly felt rage start cursing trough my vines and, surprisingly, it wasn't at Mario.

Just what was Peach thinking?! Doesn't she know that he could d-!

I stop that flow of thinking as suddenly as it started.

Just, WTF am I doing?!

I shouldn't be worrying about Mario, he's a good guy! An enemy!

MY enemy!

I should be happy he's suffering! I should be trilled he doesn't stand a chance against me! I should be having the time of my life, knowing just how easily I can kill him right now!

Instead, something inside me worries about him! I feel anger towards Peach for not taking care of him! I'm furious he's dumb enough to even push himself so far, without proper medical attention! I feel the urge to punch him in the face and tell him just how stupid he is, for damaging his body so much!

I try to push those feelings away but they only disappeared for a second, just to resurface with double the strength.

Shaking my head I try to think about what I'm experiencing right now.

Those feelings…are not my own.

They are foreign…jet familiar.

As if I…felt them before.

I shake that thought's away and growl under my breath.

Something deep within me cares about that plumber, preventing me from injuring him anymore than he already is.

There goes my promise to Bowser about killing the guy… I thought bitterly, before refocusing my attention to Mario.

Seems the red buffoon is trying to tell me something. Wonder what it could be?

"I-I'm sorry it had to be you." The hero said in a shaky voice, barely above a whisper. Oh…so he thinks I'm that "Luigi" guy's ghost. Humph. I suppose it's useless to try telling him otherwise. "I know you…probably think I did the right thing in the end." He smiled a bitter smile. "I saved the princess, sacrificing my own flesh and blood in order to do so. Just like the born hero, everyone expects me to be." His smile never left his mouth. "I'm really starting to hate that label Weegee. "Born Hero" He spat. "To me it's not a label, it's a curse, a reminder of just how much I sucked as an older brother." His foggy eyes were filled with tears. "I was supposed to protect you." His voice cracked, hands began to shake. "I promised mom and dad I'll make sure you were always alright! That I will keep you safe, even if it costs me my life! And what did I do?! I let you die!" Mario screamed, tears tackling down his cheeks. "I didn't even fucking care, when you wanted to tell me about your broken leg! I was too damn focused on Peach! I went through so many similar adventures unscratched, I forgot that we are mortals and that mortals, die!" He was breathing to harshly now, if he doesn't calm down soon his body might not take the pressure. "I was too much of a hero to care about those tiny details!" For a moment his gaze darkened. "But the damn kingdom didn't care about any of this. All they cared about was that their princess was back safe." He growled. "They didn't give a shit that you, not me, had to give your life for that to happen!" His fists clinched tightly as he bared his teeth at the ground, avoiding my eyes. "Those bastards even had the nerve to mix up your name on the memorial, naming you Luis JumpMan! Luis-Fucking-JumpMan!" Then he smiled a sadistic smile. "I almost killed the toad who did it. If it wasn't for Yoshi and Toadsworth, he'd be getting grilled by Satin in hell, where he belongs!" The once proud warrior, growled again. "I was even tempted to go to Bowser myself and order him to attack the damn place, just for them to learn the damn lesson already!" After that he seemed to calm down a little. "I didn't do that only because I knew that's not what you would have wanted, little bro. You would just smile at me with those big blue eyes of yours and tell me to ignore them." He smiled a tired smile. "Ah…good days. So good, I would trade the best lasagna in the world, just to get them back." He paused for a second, still avoiding looking into my eyes.

Then…his last words hit my ears.

"I'm so sorry, baby brother." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

And for that tiny moment…

Pained, blue eyes met forgiving, baby-blue.


	10. Chapter 10

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 10

"Sorry, Mario. There is no Luigi, here."

The red hero gasped.

He was there.

Standing right in front of him, just a few steps away.

His baby brother, his Luigi.

He was breathing.

The baby-blue eyes, he knew so well sparkled back at him filled, with love and forgiveness.

He was alive.

Mario wanted to run up to him.

Pull his taller body into a tight embrace and promise to never let go, never let anything like that happen ever again and be the big brother Luigi always believed him to be.

But that wasn't going to happen.

The red hero of the Mushroom Kingdom didn't suffer enough for his mistakes. The world was a cruel place, after all.

He watched, mortified, as the blue eyes of his beloved brother, closed.

Never to reopen again.

Leaving only the monster, Mario only saw once in his life, behind them.

The once red hero growled, though it sounded more like a pained whine, as he was met with the eyes of pure silver.

Only one person in this universe had eyes like that, and it made sense to why he mistook him for his brother.

It was because he was his brother, though only in body and not in soul.

That…thing, didn't even have a soul. Not in Mario's eyes, anyway.

Mr.L

Luigi's infamous alter ego. The Green Thunder, as he likes to be called.

He wasn't even a person.

To many, he is considered to be the embodiment of what Luigi could have been. The personification of his dreams, his desires and the vision of himself he so desperately wished to become. Brought to life by an accident, during a mission to save the universe.

A stronger, smarter and braver Luigi.

And, that was true. Mario could sign himself under that, with both his hands.

Mr.L was stronger, was smarter and was braver than Luigi ever been.

But he did not use those attributes in the ways the green plumber would have wanted him too.

Mr.L was on the wrong side of the battle field.

Instead of helping Mario…he fought against him.

He was evil.

And, even though that only happened once, Mario still couldn't forgive himself for it.

It seems that, neither did the universe.

After that one brother-against-brother battle, Luigi was brought back to his normal self.

But the Green Thunder, never left him alone.

The rumors about him, spread quickly around the kingdom and some toads even asked him why he didn't stay as Mr.L.

Because there was no need for two heroes, when only one can get the job done.

To many, Mr.L was the better Luigi and some even hoped he'd stay as him, for the sake of Mario's heroic duties.

To Mario he was just a corrupted, Luigi.

A manifestation of what would happen, if he ever plead allegiance with the bad side.

If he lost hope of ever being accepted, in his own country.

He could see it in those silver eyes, all those months ago when they first met.

The confusion, the betrayer and the desperation.

Because, back then, Mr.L was desperate to get the one thing Luigi longed for.

Attention.

That's why he was careless when he battled. That's why he was loud and obnoxious. That's why he kept coming back, for more.

Because that way he had Mario's attention, that way all eyes were focused on him.

After that mission was over the red hero began spending more time with his little brother, playing tennis with him, racing in go-karts and having parties.

Because he knew Mr.L wouldn't be created if Luigi wasn't left alone all the time, surrounded by people that demanded that he became somebody else.

Mario though that giving his sibling the love he lacked, would destroy Mr.L. Get rid of him for good.

But it looks like he was wrong.

And now, that abomination of hell, was running around in his baby brother's body.

"Let Luigi, go!" He screamed.

But those emotionless eyes didn't even flinch.

"Sorry, Mario." Luigi's voice said. "There is no Luigi, here."


	11. Chapter 11

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 11

"'You're not real.' 'I am now.'."

Mario watched the impostor in his baby brother's body, shake his head with a bemused smile.

"You really think I'm him, don't you?" He asked, silver eyes opening once again and landing on his own sapphire ones.

"I don't think." The red hero answered determinated. "I know you're, him."

"How can you be so sure?" Mr.L asked raising an eyebrow. "I could be an impostor posing as this…Luigi, for all you know."

"I know because this already happened before." The red clad hero stepped closer. "You're not even real. You're just a fragment of his imagination. An illusion. Something that was never meant to exist."

"I don't think you're in the right mind state, to say that." Despite his calm voice, Mr.L took a small step back. "You're drunk and under the influence of drugs. Your brain if far too into it, to see the difference between your supposed brother and a good costume."

"Okay then." Mario stopped. "Can you prove to me, that you're not my brother? Can you tell me what your real name is? The date of your birth? The names of your parents and siblings? Can you describe your first classmates in elementary school? Your favorite toys? The names of your pets?" His blue eyes glowing accusingly, his questions stabbing like knives.

Silver eyes didn't waiver, didn't flinch and didn't react.

Mr.L was silent.

The hero's lips stretched into a smirk. "You can't, can you?" It wasn't a question.

"I don't have to answer to you." The antagonist growled through gritted teeth.

"No." Mario agreed, making another step towards the cornered evildoer. "But that's not the real reason you won't answer me, isn't it?"

The green mercenary knew the hero was right, and it both angered and horrified him.

He couldn't answer the most basic questions about his past. Any of them. Everything that happened before his mission for Count Bleck, was nonexistent.

He didn't remember his parents, his childhood, his education...hell, he didn't even know his own name!

In panic, his brain began asking questions, desperately searching for answers deep inside his subconscious.

Did his family love him? Was it full, in divorce or was he an orphan? Did he have siblings? Where did he live? When was he born? What's his level of education? Did he have a job? What made him turn to the bad side? Was he raised to be evil or did he just break? Was he in love? Does he have a girlfriend, a wife or is he single? Does he have children? What does his 'L' stand for? How old is he?

The questions were sporadic and were swirling around his head, like a hoard of out of control bees.

In the end, all he learned was that he didn't know himself at all.

It was as if he just…'popped' out of nowhere one day and began existing. Like…like a-

That's when everything clicked.

The uncanny resemblance he had with Luigi…the unfamiliar feeling of concern he felt for Mario…the fact that he can't remember anything that happened before his meeting with Nastasia…

The fact that he and the green plumber were never seen together in one place...

A cold feeling erupted in his, already aching, chest. With wide eyes, he looked down at his hands.

They suddenly felt so alien to him, as did everything else.

He really wasn't real…

He…he was Luigi. Or, if he wanted to be precise, Luigi was Him.

Mr.L looked up at Mario fear in his eyes, begging him to deny what he just realized.

But the red clad hero did no such thing, he knew he was right there was no reason for him to vocalize it. He stepped closer, making the confused and frightened anti-hero back away even more.

"No…no, stay back!" He yelled backing away, the magic from his heart surrounding him in a protective shield in response to his distress. "Don't come any closer!" Mr.L held up his left hand, as if it could keep the hero at bay, without a warning a magic energy ball appeared around it. Ready to be used if needed. "I'm warning you, Mario." The villain tried to make his voice sound threatening but knew he was failing, miserably. "Take one step closer and I'll-"

"You'll, what?" Mario asked, not stopping at all. "Blast me to bits with that sphere of magic in your hand?" In a few steps Mr.L will run out of room to, back away to. "Squish me like a bug with BroBot?" The cornered villain almost cursed when his back hit the hard wall behind him. "Beat me till I can't move with your fighting skills?" Mario was so close that, one more step, and Mr.L's outstretched hand would touch his chest. Releasing the back energy swirling around it. "Go ahead then." He was inches away…the light from the sphere reflecting on his clothes. "I won't stop you."

Mr.L began to shake.

That wasn't fair!

Something was stopping him, he wasn't in control. He couldn't hurt him, no matter how much he wanted to.

And he had this strange feeling, that Mario knew he wouldn't hurt him.

Just then, as if to confirm that thought, Mario spoke:

"You and I both know, you can't do shit to me." He let a cocky smile grace his mouth. "You couldn't ever since you heard me apologize a few minutes back." Mario chuckled humorlessly. "I saw it in your eyes, demon. You can't deny it."

Mr.L almost growled. That bastard!

Hissing a curse, he let his arm drop limp to his side.

For a minute both of them stood in total silence, none of them willing to move.

"So…" Mr.L asked. "What now?"

"I'm taking you back to the castle." Mario said grabbing his arm. Mr.L didn't protest. " is bound to find a way, to bring my brother back." He gave his captive a long warning stare. "And dispose of you, demon."

"Your attempts are doomed to fail, Mario." Mr.L stated flatly, letting the smaller man lead him to the exit. "His mind is dead and Death is not a disease, you can just cure with a few pills and a blanket." His voice hardened for the next words. "No amount of science and magic, will bring your brother back."

Mario growled under his breath and squeezed the green man's arm, harder. "I don't care what it takes, but I will bring him back." He continued tightening his grip until he heard the taller man, hiss. "Even if I have to kill you, in the process."

Mr.L was about to respond when…

A giant mechanical T-rex, destroyed the wall behind them with a loud 'BANG!'.


	12. Chapter 12

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 12

"The pain he left behind."

Peach sighted as she walked towards the healing wing in her castle, where the, now single, hero of her kingdom recovered from having a wall dropped on his head.

The mysterious entity who managed to bring down the entirety of Mushroom Knox, has not been identified beyond the fact that he/she looked like a giant Yoshi by the witnesses of the disaster.

She sighted again, missing the Mario Brothers even more and wishing that everything would go back to what it once was.

Ever since their last encounter with Bowser, her world has been flipped over its head.

Even though Luigi wasn't always present during his red brother's escapades to save her, his absents was hardly unnoticeable.

There was nobody there to cover Mario's back…nobody to cheer him up when the situation was deemed hapless…

Nobody to pick him up when he fell…

And Mario's fall was the one thing she and Toadsworth, dreaded.

The Mushroom Kingdom already lost one hero…

Were they doomed to lose another?

And, even though their behavior at the beginning might have suggested otherwise, since they thought of Luigi as nothing more than a disposable sidekick, it started to affect the toads folk as well.

They noticed that their hero was no longer himself, tortured by the enormous guilt that plagued his heart. He no longer smiled, no longer laughed, no longer talked with an over-the-top Italian ascent, no longer favored the color red…

He tried to hide it of course, just like any other hero, but…even the greatest pretenders can't play their roles forever and soon, his mask began to crack.

Slowly revealing, the emotions they all felt but dreaded to show, to everyone who dared to look.

It was like the old saying went: "He who was strong the longest, will always fall first."

Amongst all the other strong emotions burning within all their heart, there was one that stood out from all of them:

Shame...because he allowed his little brother to take a fall and land in a tomb with his name on it. They because, not only did they disgrace the green hero before his tragic death, they also had no mercy for him after the tragedy had happened.

"I always knew he'd end up dead." Peach remembered them saying. "I'm just surprised he lasted that long. The 'wimp-of-a-hero' couldn't beat a rubber ducky if it was thrown at him."

"If I were Mario, I'd go to the pet store, left 'The Wimp' there and got myself a new sidekick, first thing during Day One. Because, Grambi knows, even a goldfish would make a better helper than The Green Dude."

"Humph. I don't believe all that talk about 'The Wimp's' death, the Princess told us. Somebody this pathetic and weak, would never be able to sacrifice his life for the greater good. He probably just threw himself over the cliff and the real heroes are just trying to save his sorry ass from embarrassment."

"I heard rumors that Mario and 'The Wimp' are twins! I say bull-crap! If they are indeed related, then the 'Green Guy' must have been an accident. Or, even better, a bastard! Or maybe he's adopted! Perhaps Mario's mother only took him in because her child felt lonely? How else would you explain the 'Green Guy' ending up as a failure?"

Each and every word was driving a knife into her heart.

To think that he had to hear those spiteful words every day since Day One…

Her heart clinched in her chest and a quiet sob escaped her throat when she realized that…it was all happening under her nose.

And she did nothing to stop it.

Which makes her just as guilty and a terrible friend.

Biting her lower lip to try and bring herself together, to not cry over spilt milk and focus on the 'Here and Now', Peach swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, as he neared the room Mario was being held in.

It didn't take them all long to realize that…without Luigi by his side, Mario can never be happy.

Toadsworth recognized all this as the 'Twin Curse'.

If one dies…

The other is not far behind.

But he never said what would happen if the one said to be dead…was found alive.

Another sight escaped her pretty pink lips, as she rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes.

The news of him being indeed among the living at first made her cry in pure joy, happy that her constant prayers have been listened to by either Grambi or Jaydes and that everything will be back to normal.

That this will end like a bad nightmare, with a sunny day awaiting her at the end.

But it all changed the minute he opened his eyes and the Mushroom Princess had a chance to look inside them.

There was nothing right about those orbs, they were the pure definition of wrong.

If the word 'wrong' had a color, it would be silver.

There was no recognition in them, the silver slits blinking at her with indifference and a bit of confusion regarding his current location.

There was no warmth in them, no spark of mischief, no friendliness that could usually be find inside the blue orbs of her best friend, Luigi.

It then occurred to her that…this changed nothing.

Luigi was still dead.

His body may be here, but his soul and heart were replaced by another.

She recalled a phrase that perfectly represented her best friend's condition:

The lights are on but your friend is not home. May I take a message?

Her mother once told her when she was little that: "Life was never easy. It follows its own rules that are not for us to question or understand."

And she accepted that like any obedient child would.

But, right now, she wished life would spare her the twists and turns, every once in a while.

They would all be better off if Luigi stayed ice cold to the touch. Because seeing a different person talk and move in the well-known body, introduced a new level of heartache to everyone.

Because this could have been avoided.

Sighting again Peach pulled her mind off that path, after realizing that she was already at Mario's door.

Bracing herself for whatever awaited her inside, the princes took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob.


	13. Chapter 13

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 13

"The eerie darkness in the air…"

As soon as Peach entered the medical room and closed the door behind her, she noticed the hunting darkness that hung in the air. Surrounding everything inside it, cloaking everything it touched in the cold, eerie blackness.

The Princess shuddered.

Darkness is simply an absence of light…the cold nonexistence of goodness, warmth and happiness.

Heroes are supposed to be full of the bright essence…the lighthouses amongst tiny candles…to be able to fight those who lost all strength to be strong and just succumbed into the waiting black for various reasons. History told the young ruler that every villain had a story to tell, one more depressing and heart-wrenching than the other.

For becoming one with the darkness is a lot easier than constantly fighting it.

That's why people needed heroes.

To show that there is an alternative to getting consumed by their problems and turning against everything they ever believed.

To bring hope.

And in Peache's eyes Mario, despite everything said and did to prove her otherwise, never stopped being a hero at heart.

He couldn't be less a hero than a dog could be less an animal. Heroism was flowing deep in his bloodstream, as much a part of him as any other vital organ.

Unless it was cut off, the JumpMan isn't getting rid of his destiny any time soon.

But, the Princess had to ask herself, staring into the empty darkness…if that's indeed true…

Why did he feel more like a part of the room's darkness, rather than an outsider?

Shaking the thought away the pink clad princess hurriedly turned the lights on, not wanting to face the darkness any minute longer.

There was something different about it now…it was suffocating, choking everything with its intensity…as if it was a physical being rather than an absence of light.

And that scared the young princess.

Her life was already black enough. She didn't need more of it getting inside her house, surrounding people close to her.

The shadows fled at the arrival of the softly glowing, yellow lamp. Hiding away in the darkest corners of the large healing room, not wanting the terrible light to extinguish them completely.

Like sly, snake-like monsters that plague the dreams of little children.

It was still there, Peach knew that, but at least it was in smaller amounts than before.

At least now she can breathe without feeling the darkness force its way down her throat, trying desperately to get to her good heart…to mutate, destroy, and vanquish all the light.

Make it its new home…

A soft voice pulled the blonde out of her depressing/surreal thoughts, as the harsh light hit Mario's unprepared pupils.

"Peach?" He asked, his voice sounding strained because of the pain he felt in his crushed ribs. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mario." She answered, walking over to him and blocking the bothersome light from his eyes, so that he can open them without feeling pain. "It's me."

"Where is he?" The hero asked suddenly, catching the woman off-guard. "He was here a minute ago…how did he leave without me noticing? Didn't hear footsteps…Where did that Bastard go?"

"Mario, what are you talking about?" Peach asked, concern and fear lacing her delicate voice. "There was no one here, since the doctors left. I'm the first one to come visit you."

"You're lieing." He hissed accusingly, glaring at her with those tired, blue orbs of his. "There was a man here. He talked to me, I heard his voice, Grambi I could even feel his breath on my earlobe! He was here with me before you came in."

"Mario there was no one here." Peach stated calmly, gently squeezing the hero's hand with her own. "There couldn't be, your room is one of the most guarded here in the palace, other than friends and family nobody is allowed access to it and they have to possess a special key to do so too." She patted his hand for a minute before continuing. "And the door hasn't been open since Dr. Toadley's last visit."

But the hero just shook his head.

"No, no you're wrong. You have to be." He whispered, his voice sounding more and more ludicrous. "He was here, he wasn't just a fragment of my imagination. Imaginations can't breathe, I know they can't. They aren't real, they don't have to. He did, he breathed. He was here, I have to believe it. I just have to! I-" The ex-hero paused all of the sudden, turning his angry gaze towards the restrains that bid his broken body to the bed.

"What? What is it?" Peach asked following his eyes, worried he's seeing stuff that aren't really there.

Scared that he heard a human talking to him, when there was no one else in the room.

"Why am I strapped to the bed?" Mario's voice was cold and angry, its tone demanding an answer.

"What? Oh. You were struggling too much when the doctor tried to inject your arm with a sedative, to take away the pain. We had to bind you so that you don't hurt yourself any further." She explained with the calmest voice she could master at the moment.

Mario's eyes told her he did not believe a single word she said.

"I don't like when people lie to me, Peach." He said, his voice a growl. "You had no reason to keep me bound after the sedate entered my bloodstream, so I ask again. Why am I strapped to the bed?"

"I'm not lieing to you Mario, I swear!" The princess cried out, honesty in her blue eyes. "That was the only reason we restrained you, I promise!"

After giving his princess a long, hard glare, the hero sighted and moved his head so that he was looking at the ceiling.

"You're afraid of me."

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you fear me."

"Mario you're not making any sense. Why are you asking those questions? You know I could never fear you, you're my dearest friend, my hero. Why would I be afraid of you?"

For a moment Mario just stared at the dotted ceiling, before numbly stating:

"Because the darkness calls for me…"

He then looked deep into her scared eyes.

"And I'm too tired to keep on fighting it."


	14. Chapter 14

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 14

"Gone…like yesterday's wind."

E. Gadd looked sadly at the unconscious young man chained to the wall before him, from his seat on the other side of the underground bunker where they transported him for safekeeping.

The characteristic green "L" cap was missing from his now blood-covered light brown hair, his familiar overalls were replaced with ones the wise professor did not recognize that were torn in various places by the explosion, showing off injuries that would be either crippling or lethal to a normal human being.

A ripped up piece of clothing exposed a badly broken limb in various places and the captive's torso was torn to shreds so much could count each individual rib sticking out from between the ripped flesh and muscle mass, making them seem barbaric for allowing an injured captive to stay in such a cold, unfriendly environment without treating him with proper medical attention first. The position the body was in did nothing to ease the strain the injuries put on it, stretching broken and shattered arms to their full potential in order to keep the rest of the body in a hanging position.

But this wasn't a normal human being, he never really was in the first place.

None of those 'wounds' actually hurt him…the body is dead. Killed by the fall that happened two weeks ago…

The same fall that caused everyone else so much pain…

The man's head was bowed, blood leaking down his head injuries continuing to stain what was left of the once a nice pair of black overalls and a dark-green sweater.

He was on his knees, his upper body hanging over the steel floor limply, allowing the life-giving liquid slip down his chin and land on the hard floor with a soft dripping sound.

The puddle only grew bigger as his wounds began to heal, prompted by an unseen power that originated from his chest. His heart.

A heart that doesn't beat.

What the smart human saw before him was essentially a possessed zombie.

A body that walks and talks but is never alive…like a puppet. A doll in the hands of a skilled puppet master...

Something never meant to live, forced to act as if it was…

A violation against nature and life in general.

The ghost researcher had to constantly remind himself that this…abomination of a human, was once the softly spoken, sweet Luigi that helped him fix the Dark Moon not so long ago.

The same young green-loving plumber that, despite his tremendous fear of ghosts, ventured into six haunted mansions to save his beloved brother from King Boo…the same kindhearted soul that gave his life to protect one of his best friends, even when nobody believed he'd have the bravery to lay his life down for someone else...that continued to smile despite being shunned at and berated for not being who everyone wanted him to be…

Having his body used after his demise by an entity long thought dead, preventing him from having an honorable and peaceful end.

The professor shook his head, sadly.

"Oh, Sonny." He whispered, his voice thick with misery. "What has that monster done to you?"

Back when he heard about the abrupt and shocking death of his 'partner in crime', the professor didn't waste any time whipping out the Poltergeist 5000 and going out to search for him.

If Luigi really died at the cliff his ghost should have been roaming that area for his death was premature, early, before his time.

It had to be. He was so young…Grambi, he was just a boy.

Those type of spirits didn't leave until it was truly their time to return to where they belong with either Grambi or Jades, the small professor knew they didn't.

Luigi is there. The tiny human repeated the mantra in his head over and over again as he rushed towards the dreaded cliff. There was no other option in the professor's head.

He would find him and bring him back to his family, back home to where he belonged.

Luigi is there.

And once he finds him, he'll yell his ears off for scaring them all like that and make him do all the chores in the six mansions for the rest of the week, just to make sure he'll never do that again.

Everything will go back to normal. The brat will be a bit transparent but he'll be able to communicate with his friends and family, help Mario protect the kingdom and do everything that living Luigi could do.

E. Gadd refused to believe otherwise.

But, once he got there…Luigi wasn't waiting for him.

The cliff was ghost free...No matter how much refused to acknowledge that fact…the plasma scanner didn't show any ghost around for miles and the brat himself didn't try to make contact with him…

It was as if he just…disappeared. Like he wasn't just here…it was as if he wasn't anywhere.

That was the first time, in what felt like forever, that the proud ghost researcher cried after a loss of a loved one.

He never had to, they were never truly gone. Sometimes they hid out of sight, sometimes they visited other parts of the world and other times playing pranks on his fellow living, but they always came out when he called for them.

Luigi…Luigi was just…gone.

As if there never was a man bearing that name…

There was no trace of him…like of yesterday's wind.

After searching for four hours and shouting for the blasted kid to finally show himself, he finally broke down. Tears falling down freely, the poltergeist 5000 slipping through the loosened grip, his body curling up under a nearby tree, wrecked with convulsions.

His screams carried away by the wind…until a familiar ghost butler carried the broken professor back home.

Back then he prayed every night to both Grambi and Jades, to tell him what happened to his 'Sonny'. He needed a closure, needed to know if he's alright wherever he ended up in, if he could talk to him during his prayers…

Right now…he was staring at the answers to his questions…

And silver eyes stared right back at him


	15. Chapter 15

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 15

"My mask was so good, you never knew I was wearing it."

The two figures never broke eye contact as Mr.L adjusted his body into a more comfortable position. His silver eyes glaring daggers at the professor's spinning glasses, they didn't recognize him.

Another painful reminder that Sonny (it was never 'Luigi' anymore, only 'Sonny') is not among them anymore.

His bright blue eyes rarely looked so empty.

"Who are you?" Elvin Gadd asked, voice hollow and devoid of any hurt he felt inside. Trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was talking to his 'Sonny' as if he was any other stranger met on the bus stop, as if he didn't matter in the slightest…

As if he wasn't the grandson he never hoped to have.

The room filled with empty silence before the split lips smiled nonchalantly at him.

"It depends really..." The voice that left that blood spitting mouth was harsher and deeper than the one he was used to but, considering the fact that the man's vocal cords have been crushed under a heavy rock, it was a miracle he talked at all. "I seem to have a lot of names, a lot of masks to hide behind, hidden up here..." Silver eyes blinked and motions upwards to his head. "One day I am Luigi, the younger unappreciated brother of Mario JumpMan, the next I'm a villain without a past." He sighted and winced at the sound of broken ribs rattling against each other. "It's hard to keep track I must say…when one switch-swatches all the time." His eyes opened. "Who knows who I really am?"

"Liar."

Mr.L chuckled a bit before it turned into a harsh coughing fit.

"How would you know, professor?" The question was asked with a red stained toothy grin.

"I know the person you once were." the elder man said evenly, confident in what he said. He and the boy spent enough time together to be mistaken for grandfather and grandchild. "Sonny is not good at pretending." The boy was the embodiment of 'honesty', he couldn't lie even when he really wanted to. "Tried once. Even the ghosts called him out on it."

"Again I must ask: How would you know?" Mr.L's smile was nearly filled with pity. "You were never inside his head, behind those thick brick walls he built between his audience and the clothing room in his mind-theater." He smiled, black holes seen between bloody teeth. "You saw the character he portrayed…but never the actor behind the plastic face."

Silence answered him.

Elvin Gadd was at a loss of how to answer, the implications of the man's words hitting him like a sledgehammer to the ribs.

Something in the back of his head whispered that there is a 100% chance that what is said is true, that somebody that lived through Sonny's past and had to endure everything he faced before he died, is bound to hide his true self behind carefully created masks, to use this type of defense mechanism…

Because who would actually care enough to check?

Elvin's mind also hissed that he already faced something like this before.

His thought were pointed towards a ghost case he faced a long time ago, early on in his career, before he met Sonny. It was one of the most tiring ones he's ever faced, of a murdered boy who had so many alternate personas that he used daily throughout his short lived life…that even his soul, which separated itself into pieces to fill out the empty masks and scattered across the country, didn't know where the pretend ended and the real child began.

"Pretending to be someone you are not and have people laugh and bare their teeth at the plastic persona you plastered on your face, is a lot less painful than watching them do the same to the real you." Was the answer Elvin was given when he finally managed to reunite the separate parts into a single being with the help of the Poltergeist 101, and asked why he even picked up such a habit.

Blinking away the memory, the knowledgeable professor realized that, even though he knew about all the stories local toads whispered among themselves how Lui-Sonny switched characteristics between the adventures Mario did take him on like a woman does hats, he never thought the person he got to know and care for like a grandchild could also be nothing more than a mask.

Another short laugh, nearly instantly turned into a harsh coughing fit, filled the room with the rattle of broken bones, the exact moment that the infamous Ghost researcher allows the message to sink in.

"Do you know what happens to oneself when you're rendered unconscious?" Mr.L asked nonchalantly as if he was talking about something as simple as a change of weather. "You get pulled inside the deepest part of your own psyche." He spoke calmly, dreamily. "You fall down a long tunnel like the one in 'Alice in Wonderland' and pass all the defenses, all the flashing memories and whispering thoughts that still lingered in your head…and, after that was over, you get dropped to the very core of your own mind." The chains shifted again and realized that most of the man's arms are healed. "That's where I ended up in after half a building fell on my head…inside the mind of your precious prefect little 'Sonny'." He spat the nickname along with a mouthful of fresh blood. The ghost researcher didn't know the human body could contain so much of the iron-tasting liquid, surely the flow had to stop somewhere. "And do you want to know what exactly did I see the minute I landed?"

"You already said what you saw." the professor's words were breathless. "A grand theater…he had a mind-theater in his head."

Mr.L smiled at him in the same pitiful way he did before.

"Wrong." The smile never faltered. "The first thing I saw was my own face, mask and all, covered in dust and imbedded on the wall, with the label: 'my brother's Judas' along with 'never again' attached to it." He paused for a second, still smiling. "Though it was surrounded with countless other faces, the wall went up to infinity all covered in masks and costumes; one was of a doctor labeled: 'Plan B to heroism' and 'use only when jumping is no longer a possibility'…the next was glowing a soft green glow and had its eyes closed as if in sleep, it had a note that said: 'The one time I felt useful' and 'Use when nightmares become too much of a problem'…there was one particular mask that caught my attention."

The ghost researcher swallowed but otherwise didn't say a thing, he knew the chained man will continue his monologue with or without his permission and prompt.

"It was the one that had almost no dust on it." Mr.L's voice sounded better now that his ribs no longer rattled every time he inhaled and exhaled. "Though frequently used it wasn't kept in top condition, the paint was almost blank from overuse but you could clearly make out the presence of green on the cap and brown in the mustache." let out a gasp and the chained man smiled again. "Do you want to know what the labels said this time?"

The inventor of the Poltergeist 5000 didn't want to know, even shook his head in an obvious sign of disagreement, but he was going to find out anyway.

"They said: 'The one people seem to enjoy hating the most'…"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"…'Wear everyday'."


	16. Chapter 16

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 16

"All he knows is what he's not."

Cold.

There was nothing but coldness in those soulless silver eyes.

But they weren't always like that, there was a time when Elvin saw those eyes smile.

Once they were warm and full of life…

Once they held happiness and glittered with mirth…

Once they were blue.

Now…their owner was nothing more than a human sized doll.

It had all the signs:

The silver eyes of a dead man.

The humorless smirk of someone who had nothing left to lose.

The utter defeat in his posture.

It was all there.

Positioned in the middle of the room for all to see, for all to look into this cracked mirror and guess which mask looked back at them.

And look back they did, through the unafraid silver orbs of one dressed as Mr.L.

A villain in the grasp of his mortal enemies, awaiting his judgment.

A classic scenario in the lives of one Mario JumpMan, the hero of the mushroom kingdom.

Only this time the villain is nonchalant, uncaring and downright disinterested.

Why shouldn't he be? He has nothing to fear.

What can they possibly do to him, to make him feel sorry? Threaten his family and loved ones?

As if he had any of those to speak of.

Sure, Luigi does. But he's not Luigi, not even close.

He's the guy with the bare face…the one that plays Luigi's role…the man who can become him again…bring him back…

But is not willing to.

Trick him into submission by telling him that they have information about his past that he so desperately wants to obtain?

Why would what they know matter to him?

If he can't trust himself, as most of what he knows was installed there by Nastasia, why would he trust them?

All they would give him were Luigi's memories. They'd tell him all about the green plumber's hobbies, his hopes and dreams…everything that made Luigi the man they knew and cared about.

But that's not what Mr.L wants. Therefore their "information" about him has no value.

Because why would a man like that care about something that was never his?

Perhaps because he knows that the person they want to bring back, was not real.

Nothing about Luigi was genuine.

His relationship with his brother Mario-scripted, orchestrated, fake.

His feelings, hobbies and interests-scripted, orchestrated, fake.

His adventures, anything he ever said to anyone, his most cherished memories-scripted, orchestrated, fake.

Fake.

Fake.

Fake.

And why shouldn't he be?

He was just a mask.

It was their fault they never realized it.

And that leaves our dear professor with another question to add to the growing list:

Who is the man chained to the wall before him?

He's not Luigi and doesn't want to be.

He's not the Mr. L Peach and Mario encountered while fighting Count Bleck, since his personality differs from both their descriptions and he confessed to seeing the Green Thunder's mask in his mind-theater.

But if he's not either of them…

…than who is left?

"Who are you?" This question was said the second time this day, to the same person and in the same monotone voice of one broken little man.

Elvin watched the smirk on the other man's face widen a tiny bit, his silver slits not leaving the professor's own swirly glasses, before he let out a quiet humorless chuckle.

Words that followed were barely above a whisper and yet the inventor of the Poltergeist 5000 heard them as if they were spoken loud and clear.

"If only I knew the answer to that question."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario blinked.

He was alone again, and the binds that were holding him down never felt tighter.

Peach left after blurring out a half-baked apology and squeezing his hand one last time.

She couldn't get out fast enough, the tears that sparkled in her baby-blue eyes told him as much.

Not that he could blame her, he wasn't exactly his normal happy self after his brother's sacrifice.

The thought of his heroic younger brother doubled the pain in his chest that was numbed down with medication.

Luigi…sweet little Luigi…

The little brother he was never going to see again…because he couldn't stop being a hero.

His glowed hands tightened into fists.

Why? Why didn't he stop this madness when he had the chance?!

He could have stopped this after the very first kidnapping but no…he had to be a 'glory-hog', he had to get infamous. Back then being 'famous' wasn't good enough for him, he needed to be 'infamous' and have his own page or two in the history books.

Mario's biggest fear was that he'll end up like just like his father, and die forgotten by society.

That's why he decided to ditch being a plumber and become a hero.

Because heroes live forever.

Now he got his wish, he will be remembered as the fearless hero of the mushroom kingdom that wasn't afraid to sacrifice everything he holds dear to ensure the princess's safety.

But at what cost…

"Mario there is a monster under my bed, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Can we go to the treehouse today? Please, please, please?!"

"You'll stay here with me forever, right? You won't go away like mama and papa did, will you Mario?"

"I never left, bro." Mario whispered, his voice sore and thick with tears.

"You did…"


	17. Chapter 17

"The two shades of green."

Chapter 17

"A way to bring him back."

It was magnificent to Mario how the room he was in, filled with all kinds of beeping electronic devices monitoring his heath, could feel so utterly empty at the same time.

It didn't make sense for him to feel that way.

But, to be fair, nothing really does anymore.

The fact that he is in the state he's in, didn't make sense.

The fact that Peach still had so much faith in him after everything he's done, didn't make sense.

The fact that he wasn't able to save the day that one time, when he did it so easily so many other times in the past, didn't make sense.

The fact that this nightmare seemed to have no end, didn't make sense...

He allowed himself to believe that one day he'll wake up and Luigi will be right beside him again, smiling, his eyes as bright and happy as ever.

Because, with everything being so lacking of sense and logic, this couldn't be anything more than a demented dream.

A nightmare born from his guilt, shame and his immense desire to be punished.

One day, when he finally pays triple for every minute of pain his little brother felt because of him and his actions, his eyes will open again and he will be met with a worried and disheveled looking Luigi, sitting by his side.

His beloved little brother will then erupt in happy tears and embrace him tightly, muttering how he was scared half to death that he'll never wake up again.

And Mario would return the hug with all his strength, breathing in the familiar scent of his brother like a drowning man would air. He'd press his ear to Luigi's chest and simply listen to his Pure Heart beating against his earlobe. He would insist on them staying in this position for a prolonged period of time, despite his little brother insisting he go see a doctor, not wanting the sensation of having his little brother perfectly alive and safe in his arms, to end.

Having his brother back… without him being replaced by that damned side effect of Nastasia's hypnosis… would break open the dam.

Mario would bawl into Luigi's shoulder, hugging him tighter than he ever had before out of fear that, if he let go for so much a second, those beautiful blue eyes would fade into the silver orbs of a dead man.

His baby brother, bless him, would get concerned by his abrupt show of emotion and ask if there is anything he can do to help.

Mario would then laugh the first genuine laugh ever since the nightmare began, kiss his magnificent sibling on the forehead and tell him to simply be himself.

That's all he wants.

For Luigi to be himself.

The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom could feel tears tickle down the sides of his cheeks, and wished he could hide his eyes in his hands.

'Grambi…' He thought, choking down the sob trying to force its way through his throat. 'Please let there be a way to bring him back…'

'I can't bear looking at that familiar face and seeing a stranger staring back at me…'

'Please… Please, he can't be gone for good.'

For him to be so close… so close… and yet so far…

It was ripping the red clad plumber apart.

A broken sob escaped his throat and his chest hurt from all the pent up cries he tried to suppress.

'Please… please…' He cried quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. 'I just want my baby brother back…'

'There has to be a way to fix this.' The elder hero thought, half determined half desperate. 'There always is! We… we just have to search the archives! This… Luigi can't possibly be the only one who faced this type of situation! There… there must be a way.'

'Oh, there is.'

Mario froze.

The voice came back.

As quiet and raspy as ever.

He wondered why it never said anything when he had visitors…

He wondered if the others could even hear it.

He prayed they didn't.

'…What?'

'There is a way to bring your beloved baby brother back, hero.' It whispered quietly, sounding both far and near him at the same time. 'Only you won't like it.'

'I… I don't care!' He was well beyond being picky regarding the possible methods. What mattered is whether or not they work. 'It doesn't matter what it is, I'll do it!'

Anything to make this nightmare finally end.

'Don't be so quick to make promises you can't keep.' It hissed into his ear sounding scolding. 'You might not be able to forgive yourself.'

'Quit stalling!' The red clad hero was losing his patience. 'I don't care what it will do to me! If doing it would bring Luigi back, I'd gladly sacrifice my own life!' He then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. 'Now stop those delaying tactics and tell. Me. What. To. Do!'

There was nothing for a good few minutes afterwards, the only sound heard being Mario's ragged breathing echoing through the dark infirmary.

He was beginning to fear that it left him again when its wheezing voice once again filled his ears.

'Mario, Mario, Mario…' It sounded as if it was shaking its head in disappointment, and the red favoring hero noticed it was the first time since their previous conversation that it called him something other than 'Hero'. 'Have you learned nothing from your brother's fall?' At that moment the strapped hero wished the voice had a body to go with it, so he could punch it in the face. 'One would think that would teach you to listen more to what others have to say.'

'Nothing you say will change my mind.' Mario might not have been in his peak physical condition at that moment, but he was as stubborn as ever. Perhaps even more so.

'Even if I told you, you'd have to beat him to get what you want?'

The elder brother's blood went cold and his throat instantly became dry.

There was no way he-there was no way the voice just said what he thought it did!

'What are you-'

'I warned you, Mario.' It said gravely. 'You're not going to like what I'm going to say next.'

The bound man's head was spinning and he felt like throwing up with every word the voice whispered.

'Think with me, Hero.' It ordered, the sound of its voice moving back and front between his ears to imitate a human pacing. 'The only way Mr.L will ever willingly become your brother again, will be when he's forced into that role. And what is the one emotion that is most commonly associated with dear little Luigi?'

'Fear.' Mario thought between the ragged breaths he took to calm his raging stomach. 'It's fear.'

'That's right.' The 'pacing' stopped. 'You know Mr.L was never afraid of you, not even when you nearly killed him during the hunt from the Pure Hearts. It is not within his nature to fear his enemy, no matter how strong he is.'

Mario feelt simultaneously sick and lightheaded, as if his brain couldn't decide whether it wanted to faint or throw up.

'So you see, Hero…' It tried to sound sympathetic but the scratchiness in its tone ruined the effect. 'In order for him to slip into your little brother's persona, you'll have to give him a reason to fear you.'

Mario's brain finally decided on passing out but not before hearing the voice one last time.

'And there is nothing more fear-inducing than pain.'


End file.
